Dont forget me!
by Shadowed-sakura
Summary: Kel is Normal on the outside, but inside shes is not the same and no one seem to notice. What will happen when she does something unthinkable? RR!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Even though I wish I did I cant take credit for Tammy's characters. And I don't own the song either it is "One last Breathe" By: Creed

Background information: this is after Kel has killed the Nothing Man. And on the outside she looks the same but inside she is depressed. She is also courting Dom, Neal is married to Yuki, and so on. Oh I forgot that Joren is alive even though he and Kel don't hate each other it doesn't mean that they are friends either.

Chapter One: One last breathe!

Kel sat on her bed thinking. Could she really go through with this? Would anyone miss her? And would anyone care? Her thoughts were racing through her mind and she didn't know what she should do.  So she made up her mind, she will do this! It is the right decision she reassured herself.

One Last Breath 

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Kel Got up and sat down at her desk and began to write letters to the people she loved most. She started to cry silent tears half way through her letters. She couldn't leave them like this. But she must she thought fiercely; there is NO other way.                         

  
_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
I'm looking down now that it's over_

She finished her letters and dried and washed her face. At last Kel grabbed the dagger she kept in her boot. She pressed the dagger against he left wrist then her right, and lied down on her back.  At first she stared at the blood coming from her wrist. Then she began to Think Mostly about her life, and if her friends would miss her.

_  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

Kel looked down and say the blood all over her bed. Then she tilted her head upwards and she saw the Black god standing before her. She whispered in her mind to him "I am ready." And she was gone.

            Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me  
  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Dom was getting worried; he hadn't seen Kel since last night. He thought to himself maybe I should get Meathead and we can go by her rooms to check on her. I have a key and all but what if she's hurt and she needs some help. Meathead is a healer so I should bring him.

Dom left to go find Meathead also known as Neal. He didn't have to search long because he found him coming out of his room with Yuki close behind. When Neal saw him he waved and said cheerfully, "Hey Dom!" but the he noticed something was quite right and asking him "what is it Dom? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

Dom just stared. Then he replied," I haven't seen Kel since yesterday and I was getting worried, so I thought I should stop by her rooms. And I thought you might want to come to in case she needs a healer or something."

Before Neal could say anything Yuki answered, " Of course we'll come, anything for a friend."

So they set of on the few minute walk to Kel's rooms. There was a thick, heavy and tense silence between them. And nothing could make it go away. As the reached Kel's rooms Dom pulled a Key from under his shirt and unlocked the door.

He stepped in but he didn't expect to see what he saw. He stopped dead and his tracks looking horrified. He was only brought back to earth when Neal bellowed, "MOVE DOM! What's wrong with you?" and with that he pushed his way past Dom, and Yuki followed.

There before them was Kel on her bed with dried blood everywhere and her eyes were glassy looking into a world only the dead could see. Yuki couldn't take it and sat down at Kel's Desk and Began to sob uncontrollably. Neal and Dom looked at each other still in a trance with the same questions going through their minds. Why did she do this? What are we going to do now? Is this my fault? And so on.

At last Yukie noticed the letters on the desk. She whispered, " Come here and looks at this, it is letter for us and some others. Maybe we should get these delivered. And get some help with this."

With that she stood up, took Neal by the hand and left. Yukie turned to look and Dom and said " We are going to get help, go back to your room and think or get rest." With that she turned to leave.

Dom took on last look at Kel and left with silent tears streaming down his face. He slowly walked back to his room so he could read his letter.

AN: I am done for now. There will be other chapters to tell you what each of the letters said and everything. Now click the review button and review! BYE !!!!!!!! and I am still working on "love at last" But I have stupid writers block so bear with me. And if you haven't read love at last go and read it and review.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. But if I did this wouldn't be on fanfction and you would have to go buy it or go to the library J so now you cant sue me!

Chapter 2: Dom and Tobe's letter

As Dom reached his door to his room, he ran in to the person he least wanted to see at the moment. Vinsion. He hadn't changed much in the years he was still talk, but he had lost a lot of his baby fat, but he was still tall with those same chocolate (isn't it yummy) brown eyes. I really had no desire to see him now or ever but so much for that. Just as he reached the door Vision called out "Masbolle, have you just come from bedding the Lump?"

At that moment I could take anything so I turned on my toe and punched him squarely in jaw. Vision being caught off guard had no chance to block it, so he stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. That shocked Vinsion because he wasn't used to Masbolle losing his temper that fast. Vinsion sat there s Dom was turning to go into his rooms he called back " Don't talk about things that you know nothing about." And with that he unlocked his door to his room went in and slammed the door behind him.

The blue eyes sergeant walk right to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He was looking for a small black box. When he found it he opened the box to reveal a ring with a sliver band that sad _Kel and Dom_, in the center of the band was 2 jewels one was a blue diamond shaped in a heart while the other was a white diamond shaped in the star. On the inside of you band it read _you are the star whom holds my heart._ As Dom was looking at the ring a single tear slid down his cheek and he whispered to the air that was listening " I won't need this anymore my love, and I will never forget you." The blue-eyed sergeant wiped the tear away and closed the box and threw it across the room, not caring where it had landed. Dom swiftly walked over to the bed and dug out of his pocket the letter that Kel had given him.

_I'm not ready to read this _he thought to himself _But I must I know that I will find the answers to some of my questions. So I have to do it. _

With shaky hands He slowly unfolded the letter. And what it said shocked him beyond belief.

_My Dearest Dom,_

_By the time that you read this I will be gone. But I wanted to explain myself. I have and always will love you no matter what you think. I think I feel in love that first morning that I was in the Own when you gave me that pastry though I didn't know it would grow was much as it did. And I had always hoped you felt the same way about me, when I found out you did I was so pleased. But you know me, its hard for me to tell you and everyone else how I feel, its just who I am. Now onto everything else:_

_     For months I have secretly been seeing Numair and Alanna. Ever since I killed Blayce he has been haunting my dreams and Numair and Alanna have been helping me with it. Blayce also talks to me, in my head and no one else can hear it, that's why sometimes it seems like I'm so far away. Numair has figured out that it is all magic related but that's it. He hasn't found anything to help so I have to deal with this all by myself for now._

_     I couldn't take it anymore so I had to do something. Though I didn't want to kill myself it was the only way I could think of to get rid of the dreams and the voices. I am really sorry to hurt you like this, but I couldn't think of any other way. Don't be angry with me please._

_Dom please forgive me. I love you with all my heart and I want you to know that. Please don't mourn over me for to long. I want you to be happy. I still wonder to this day why you chose me when you could have had anyone in the world. But I am glad that you did. But find someone else, live, be happy. But please save just a small space in your heart for me. I am with you always never forget that. Though you may not see me I am there. And remember my love is like the wind, you cant see it but you know its there._

_Can I ask you one favor though? Can you take care of Tobe for me. Just make sure he's happy and he has a home. And tell him that I love him like a son. Also give him his letter for me. It was next to yours if you didn't see it. _

_With love, _

_Kel_

_Remember I am always with you. _

By the time Dom had gotten through his letter there were tears streaming down his face, and he made no move to stop them or even wipe his eyes. His thoughts were one the letter. _Why couldn't see tell me about that, I could have helped her with the little I could have.  I wish she would have told me though. But she's was strong to bear all of that for such a long time. I wont be angry with her though. _With those last thoughts Dom drifted in a restless, uncomfortable sleep.

When Dom awoke he though _I can't just sit here and mope all day, I have give Tobe his letter, and tell him what has happened._ With that Domitan got up wiped his eyes and headed to Kel's room to get the letter.

Much to Dom's luck he meet no one on the way to Kel's rooms or on the way back. He was home free. And he could probably guess where he could find Tobe. As Masbolle made his way down to the stables he let his thoughts wonder but not to the subject of Kel, anything but that. 

As he reached the stables he watched as Stefan's head pop out of a stall. Dom looked into the older man's soft gentle face with smiling blue-gray eyes. (I can't remember the real color)  Stefan called out "Hullo lad, what brings you here?"

"ummm I'm looking for Tobe." Dom stammered. The older man just nodded his head and pointed to the stalls of Peachblossom and Hoshi. Dom nodded his thanks and left to seek out Tobe.

As Dom crept up silently to the stalls he spotted Tobe feeding Hoshi apples and lumps of sugar out of his pocket _most likely from Kel._ Dom watched in silence thinking how hard this was going to be _I love Tobe like a son and I don't want him to hurt but I know he will _He mused inside his head. He was brought out of his trance with Tobe saying " Hi Dom, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not to long," was the reply. Then the sergeant added, " Hey I have to talk to you, it's important." Tobe just nodded in reply and he walked out of stall knowing Dom would follow.

Tobe walked towards the Royal Garden, and picked the bench facing the white and pink roses that were in full bloom. He stood to look at the roses for a moment but then took a seat next to Dom. The boy was a bit taken back when the sergeant put his arms around his shoulders. Then Dom began " Tobe, I know you will be upset after I tell you this but please try to let me finish." As Dom closed his eyes he told Tobe in a quivering voice " Kel killed herself, I found her in her room early this morning because I hadn't seen her. She wrote me a note telling me why she did it, I can tell you if you want me too."

When Dom opened his eyes, he saw Tobe's big blue eyes starting to water, and nodding his head- giving him the go ahead. Masbolle continued, " You remember after She killed Blayce right? Well since then he has be talking to her insider he head and giving her nightmares. She took so much of it, but she couldn't take anymore. So Kel did the only thing that she thought would help: she took her own life. And she left the people closet to her notes. I got one, Neal and Yuki do too, and so do you. Other people have them but I don't feel like listing them."

Suddenly Dom felt that he should look down at Tobe, and he found that Tobe was crying into his chest. The sight sadden Dom beyond belief, he just held Tobe and whispered soothing words into his ears until his crying subsided. When he was done weeping Dom took the young boys letter out of his pocket and handed it too him, and said "this is for you, and Kel wanted me to let you know that she loves you, and she wants you to be happy." Tobe took the letter with shaky hands and opened it.

Suddenly he looked up towards Dom, and stood up. He whispered to the older man "cam you read this for me? My eyes aren't working right, they are blurry from crying." He shoved the letter into Dom's out stretched hands and looked up at him waiting impatiently.

Dom read aloud:

_My Dearest Tobe,_

_Do you remember when I told you that I would never leave you? I am sorry but I have to break my promise somewhat. By the time you read this I will be with in the realm of the dead looking down at you. I am really sorry that I had to leave you, I didn't want to but this was the only way out that I could see._

_     I have asked Dom to make sure that you are always safe and happy. Also I have left it up to you on who you want to stay with, just make sure you let Dom know. Another thing I want to tell you is that as my gift to you I give you half of my money and anything else you want. Just be sure to Take care of it._

_     I want you to know that I loved you as I would my own son. Never forget that either never forget that I am watching over you, and that I am always here even if you cant see me. Please don't be miserable for to long, I want you to be happy because it will cause me pain to see you like that. _

_With Love,_

_Kel_

When Dom had read the letter he kneeled to the ground as Tobe ran into is outstretched arms. They hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. When they had parted Dom stood up dabbed Tobe's tears away. He grabbed his hand and whispered to more of himself to Tobe "its gonna be okay, we will make it. Lets go inside."  And with that they made their way slowly back to the castle.

And that would be the end of that chapter! Yay I finished it. I hope you Guys liked it. Now all you have to do is click the review button. I think that this chapter was worth the wait. How about you? OH and I didn't die in case your wondering I have just been very busy. OH YEAH THANK YOU THANK YOU! TO ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO I AM TOO LAZY TO RECOGNIZE! Lol J


End file.
